


burned out from a joy ride

by videnoirs



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, for morgan ;), if ur not from tvs keep scrollin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videnoirs/pseuds/videnoirs
Summary: a day in the life of stenbrough!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	burned out from a joy ride

"Hey, I made just how you like with a little something extra." Stan said as he set down a mug for his boyfriend before sitting on the counter.

Bill smiled gratefully and took a short sip of the hot liquid, tasting something different, "Did you add another type of creamer? This one is really sweet."

Something bright flashed in Stanley's eyes but was gone before Bill could identify it. The boy shrugged, "It's an alternate creamer I thought you'd like. Is it okay?"

"Yeah," Bill nodded, "It tastes amazing."

"I'm glad." 

* * *

That night as the couple prepared for their date, Bill felt a bit off but shrugged it away, determined not to let it ruin their night.

It wasn't until they were walking around the park that feeling became too strong to ignore. He whipped around to face Stan who was trailing slightly behind him for some reason but fell down onto one knee.

From the bushes, Eddie Kaspbrak and Beverly Marsh watched as Bill dropped to a knee.

"Oh my god, it's happening!" Bev whispered excitedly as she bounced on her toes.

Eddie gasped, watching Bill groan and fall to the ground dead before whooping.

"The poison kicked in!"

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion, boyfriend murder!


End file.
